Comfort And Confessions
by skyressshun
Summary: Tala's been punished and the only one to sooth him is Kai. But how will Kai react when he hears that Boris has done? And will he be able to comfort his friend?


Nothing could be heard in the silent halls of the abbey. The flicker of candles lining the stone tunnels were the only source of light, the glow of the full moon unable to penetrate the dirt ground and reach the unwilling inmate's cell.

Though the abbey was silent the room's occupant was anything but, sharp gasps of breath and suppressed sobs could be heard in the pitch black room, every minor noise reverberating of the uneven walls bouncing back and echoing around his head.

Curled in his sorry excuse of a bed a young teen had his head hidden beneath the wafer thin covers tears running down his face, stinging as they seeped into the multiple cuts that littered over his face. Watery cyan eyes lifted from beneath the sheet as sharp footsteps shattered through the silence in the hall, running into his room and alerting the occupant of a visitor. His pained body tensed as the steps neared. He knew they were for him; his was the only cell down this hall.

The isolation cell. The only room with an actual door not bars.

The bangs of feet on concrete quietened the closer they got before silencing completely the click of a heavy lock replacing them.

The old hinges creaked into life as they were forced to bear the strain of the steel door. Light from the candle just outside his room illuminated the outline of the partially cloaked silhouette. Not saying a word the figure stepped into the room closing the door behind him. With the small source of light gone the room was plunged into darkness. Darkness, the teen hated the dark, especially when not alone.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the lighting change and he could make out small features of his resident again. He was stood by the wall, his back facing him, but what he was doing was a mystery.

The redheaded teen in his bed tensed as he watched the almost invisible figure, no one came to the isolation cell, the only one who came was...

"Tala"

As though a weight had been lifted the teen breathed a sigh of relief, dropping back onto his temporary bed.

"Kai"

"What're you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he admitted as he watched his stoic friend light the single candle set on the wall opposite his bed.

"I'm here to find you. Now what're you doing here?"

"Kai, you're not supposed to be here, if they find out you're going to be in trouble."

"Don't dodge the question Tala, what're you doing here?"

"Boris is punishing me" he answered simply, watching Kai move from the wall, a small flame appearing in his place. Though the light was miniature Kai could still see his friend and the shock of his image wasn't lost in the darkness. Kai's eyes widened as he levelled his with the redhead. Numerous welts were present on his porcelain skin, blood trickling from ones which had broken either during the punishment or during the teen's crying.

Silvery wet lines ran down the teen's face evident that he had been doing just that a moment ago.

"Tala..." he started, but was unable to find any words.

"I'm alright Kai, really" he assured, and as though to not only prove to him but to himself he attempted to sit up. His movements stiff and painful. "Ah!" He cried tears slipping from his eyes of their own accord as an intense burning pain shot up his spinal cord causing his arms to give way.

"Tala!" Without needing to thing Kai grabbed onto the teen holding him steady, lowering him cautiously to lie on his mattress.

Sitting next to his friend he brushed his dishevelled hair from his eyes, watching critically for any more signs of pain. When none showed his ceased his stroking and asked as quietly and comfortingly as he could:

"What happened, why're you hurting so bad?"

Unwilling to answer the hurting teen turned his head into his pillow, burying his sore face in the almost rock hard object.

"Tala, tell me?" He was beginning to panic, whatever it was had to be bad. Tala told him everything.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Cos you'll hate me"

"I could never do that" he assured restarting his stroking, trying to comfort his troubled friend.

"You promise?"

"Of course"

Turning his head softly, so the corner of an ocean blue eye was visible he whispered something almost inaudible.

"What?" Kai asked, unable to hear the near silent whisper.

Taking hold of Kai's hand he pulled the boy closer, whispering the words into his ear. And those three words would haunt Kai for the rest of his life.

'He raped me'

"Tala...I-I, Tala" tears began to well up in his eyes as he stared at the traumatised teen below him. Raped? His friend had been raped?

Anger pumped through Kai body as he forced himself to his feet, away from the teen who desperately needed comforting.

"Kai?" He tried, only to receive silence. The bluenette was far too mad to care that he was being called. Taking a step away he only paused at feeling a tugging around his neck. Glancing back he saw his scarf in the hold of the crying redhead. "Kai, where're you going?"

"I'll be back in a minute" he promised as he tried to pull his scarf from the teen's grip.

"Kai, please don't do anything drastic. It was just a punishment" his final words seemed to make something in the younger snap.

"Just a punishment?! That wasn't a punishment Tala; that was pure torture!" Releasing his grip immediately Tala shrank back in his bed, Kai'd never yelled at him before, and if he was honest. He was frightened.

"Kai?"

Turning Kai strode of quicker than before, intent on getting revenge for his broken friend.

"Kai, please wait!"

He shouted over, but the teen pretended to hear nothing.

"Kai, please, I don't want to be alone anymore!" That did make him pause, it made him turn back to face his companion. Tala's eyes were practically overflowing with unshed tears, his voice was wavering and on the verge of breaking all together. He had sat up the best of his ability, and was clutching his covers to his chest. "Please Kai"

Taking a heavy breath Kai moved back over to his friend sitting in the small space the redhead provided him with.

"When?" Was all he asked, but Tala knew what he meant.

"The first time-"

"First time?"

"He's been doing it since he moved me in here last week. The last time was yesterday. I thought it was him not you before."

"He's too busy creating a new blade. I took my chance to come here." Kai explained, trying not to pull his friend into his arms, he had to hear everything.

"Oh, so you can stay a while?" Tala asked, hope slipping into his voice.

"Yeah"

Laying back on his bed Tala pulled the covers back, giving Kai access to his bed.

"Tala-"

"Please Kai; I just want someone to hold me who won't hurt me"

His words were like a knife in the teen's heart as he settled down beside his lifelong friend. Lying stiffly beside the teen Kai watched silently as Tala settled his head on his chest, wrapping Kai's arm around his waist. His bones were quite prominent from the lack of food over the past week.

"You're so thin" Kai breathed as he tightened his hold on the shorter teen.

Tala didn't respond, only burying his head under Kai's chin, letting his tears slip down slowly; gradually they lessened as he relaxed into the safe embrace.

"Kai" he muttered gaining the crimson eyed teen's attention. Without really thinking of the possible repercussions he leaned up and pressed his lips softly against the bluenette's. Some seconds later he pulled away, staring shyly up into the shocked eyes of his best friend.

"Tala...what was that?"

"I kissed you" he answered simply, his voice quiet and soft.

"I know that"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Don't start Tal, why'd you kiss me?"

"I like you" he admitted honestly.

"Tala, I know you're hurting and probably feel vulnerable but you can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like me like that"

"But I do"

"No you don't" Kai disagreed, turning onto his side to stare his friend in the eye.

"I do Kai, I have for years"

"Then why never tell me?" He challenged, expecting the boy to be unable to answer.

"We've never had any privacy. I figured now was the best time, we're alone and no one can see us"

The bluenette couldn't argue with that, the abbey wasn't one for privacy. So it wasn't like Tala could take him somewhere to confess. Cameras littered the halls spying on everyone and everything. They'd have never had any chance to speak to the other about anything personal. The only free room was here.

"So, you like me?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yes"

"How long?"

"Since we were children and you saved me from getting beat up by those bastards"

"That long?" Kai breathed, more than a little shocked. That was eight years ago.

"Yeah"

"Wanna know something?"

"Yeah"

"I only saved you that day because I like you too"

The beating of the redhead's heart was audible to them both at Kai's confession.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah" leaning down Kai caught Tala's lips in a soft kiss, resting his hand on the boy's lower back, mindful of the area should he cause him more pain. Softly bringing the slighter body against his he deepened the kiss, nibbling at Tala's lower lip, asking for entrance which he was quickly given.

Running his fingertips up Kai's bare arms he wrapped his hands around his neck, bringing his head closer.

They kissed for many minutes; Tala emitting soft moans into the younger's mouth, though they reluctantly separated when lack of oxygen became a problem.

"K-Kai" he breathed, gasping to get air into his lungs.

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Bringing Tala closer once more he pressed his lips firmly against the others, the redhead's lips beginning to bruise. Turning him onto his back Kai settled over him his hand lowering to the boy's thigh. Holding him steady he rubbed small circles over his clothed skin.

Moaning softly Tala pulled Kai even closer, not caring that he was in pain, not caring what could happen. He just let go, deciding to let the moment take control. He didn't even care when Kai pressed into him harder.

All he cared about was that he had Kai, and no one else ever would.

**So, what do you think? Is Kai being completely innocent with Tala? I don't think so. Tell me what you think and please give me a few tips on romance. I know I'm pretty bad at it compared to everyone else. But I would like to improve. So please read review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
